thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode six: The search for utamu
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: the search for utamu. Scene cuts to dogo plotting in the outlands in his room Dogo: now tukio is just as smart as me, and his intelligence could quite possibly overcome the likes of ono and rafiki. if i want to get past him, i'm going to need some assistance. Someone knocks on dogo's door Dogo: enter. Rei rei walks in Rei rei: dogo, i know you're upset about your brother double crossing us and everything, but do you really plan on trying to end him? Dogo: not exactly. if i can take over the pride lands, and lock up the lion guard, then i'l be able to make it to where rafiki will have to reveal to me his location, and therefore i'll get access to the pride lands biggest secrets. of course, i just hope tukio knows i was lying about what i said weeks ago. Dogo:(inside head)pssh. as if. i'd rather die than admit doing something wrong. tukio's going to pay for backstabbing me when i take over the pride lands. Rei rei: dogo, sweetie. tukio's a kind soul. he knows you would never want to hurt him. even though we, did manipulate him into joining us to destroy kupatana. Dogo sighs Dogo: yeah. i guess. but even so, i'll take over the pride lands if it's the last thing i do. i just have to find a way to get some bait. i'll need some wings in the sky. Dogo looks out the window and sees mzingo Dogo: that's it! Rei rei: what is it son? Dogo jumps off of his bed Dogo: mother, stay here. i have to pay a visit to a friend. Dogo walks off Rei rei sighs Rei rei: why did we do what we did back there? Rei rei flashbacks about what she did to tukio Rei rei: i'm sorry my son. please. forgive me for my sins. Scene cuts to kion and bunga playing baobab ball Kion: try and catch me now bunga! Bunga: don't think i won't! Bunga lunges at kion who front flips over him Kion: missed me. Bunga: we'll see about that. Kion and bunga continue running through the pride lands Kion: just give it up bunga. there's no way you can catch me. Bunga: oh really? well we'll see about that. Bunga lunges at kion grabs bunga's face and then farts in it Bunga: ah! Kion starts laughing as bunga rubs his eyes and kion walks off with the baobab Kion: give it up dude! i'm just too good! Kion suddenly falls off a small ledge as bunga arrives at the ledge Bunga: you sure about that? Kion sneers Kion: i still got the baobab. Bunga: not for long. Bunga tackles kion who kicks him off and bunga grabs the baobab Bunga: not so dumb now, huh? Kion: eh. i'm still smarter. and cooler. Kion continues chasing bunga Bunga: give it up kion. i'm not slowin down. Kion: and i count on it. Kion tackles bunga and starts tickeling him Bunga: alright alright! stop! Kion stops tickeling bunga and burps in his face and then spots jasiri walking through the pride lands as bunga wipes his eyes Bunga: there's jasiri again. and you're lovestruck like an idiot. again. Hearts are seen above kion's head as bunga gets out from under him Bunga: you gonna do something? The hearts dissapear and kion looks at bunga Kion: i honestly don't know bunga. i've thought about hitting on her, but what if i mess up? Bunga: how so? Kion: like, what if i burp or fart or something and she gets grossed out by it? girls hate that. Bunga: dude. it's jasiri. she's basically a tomboy. and besides, girls are dumb. you're already friends with her, so just tell her you like her and then make babies. Kion looks at bunga Kion: dude. if i come off like that, i'll come off as a pedophile. Bunga: yeah, good point. well at least to talk to her. Kion: but, what do i say to her? Bunga: kion, i'm a master with the ladies. Kion: pssh. yeah right. you don't even bathe. Bunga: trust me dude. just grab a flower, walk over to her, and tell her you're into her. Kion: i guess that could work. except for that last part. Kion finds a daisy and picks it Kion: like this? Bunga: yeah, something like that. Kion breathes in and breathes out to gain confidance Kion: wish me luck dude. Bunga nods and kion walks off Bunga: good luck dude. Bunga spots tukio and walks over to him Bunga: hey tukio. whatya doin? Tukio: just trying to find something worth cash. but all i found was this. Tukio pulls out a golden larve much to bunga's shock Bunga: the golded larve. it's time! Tukio: time for what? Bunga grabs the larve Bunga: you'll find out soon enough. i gotta go get kion. Bunga runs off and tukio follows Scene cuts to kion walking up to jasiri Kion: hi jasiri. Jasiri: oh, hi kion. didn't expect to see you here. Kion: neither did i. even though we live here. Jasiri: yeah. continuity am i right? Kion: totally. anyways, i saw you and i, picked this for you. Kion gives jasiri the daisy making her smile Jasiri: wow. thanks kion. Kion: no prob. i fugured you'd like it. Jasiri: well you figured right. i just don't know why, but flowers were always so calm and peaceful. i always enjoyed seeing them whenever i saw your family hunting. they're just so, inspiring. you know what i mean? Kion chuckles nervously Kion: yeah. i guess so. Bunga arrives to where kion and jasiri are Bunga: kion! you'll never believe this! the larve's here! Kion: it is? wait, what larve? Bunga: every year i find this larve somewhere, and then if we follow it's aura correctly, it leads us to the best grubs in the pride lands. utamu. Kion sees what bunga's getting at Kion: utamu. of course. me and bunga search for it all the time. Jasiri: utamu, huh? sounds interesting Tukio arrives at the scene Tukio: so this thing has an aura on it huh? Bunga: sure does. Tukio: you don't say. in that case, i'd better come with. my aura reading powers could be of use to you guys. Kion: that's true. let's get going then. Jasiri: i'm down. Bunga: alright then guys, let's get a move on. Kion and the others head off and tukio starts rading the larve's aura Scene cuts to dogo finding mzingo in the out lands Dogo: mzingo. it's been a while. Mzingo turns around and sees dogo walking over to him Mzingo: ah dogo. indeed it has. what brings you here? Dogo: well you see mzingo, as you recall correctly, tukio left the out lands for those pathetic pride landers. Mzingo: yes, i do recall. Dogo: and now i need more minions. my main priority it to get a sky minion, and i was wondering if you were up for it. Mzingo thinks for a moment Mzingo: i don't see why not. after all, you are great friends with janja. Dogo: brilliant. very soon, the pride lands will be mine. Mzingo: so what exactly do you need me for? Dogo: fly up to the pride lands and sneak up on my brother. he's most likely with that kion brat. Mzingo nods Mzingo: yes master dogo. Mzingo flies off Dogo: good luck survivng now tukio. once the lion guard is gone, the pride lands will be mine. and mine it shall be. Dogo laughs maniacally Scene cuts to kion and the others walking through the pride lands Bunga: what's the larve say tukio? Tukio uses his aura powers on the larve Tukio: it says we're going the right way, oddly enough. Kion: so the larve isn't edible? Bunga: maybe. i never tried it. Jasiri: hey bunga, what's so special about these utamu grubs anyway? Bunga: well jasiri, the utamu is how i met my uncle timon and uncle pumbaa. Kion: i always did wonder how you guys met. Bunga: you mean i never told you? Kion: nope. not at all. it WOULD be interesting to hear though. Bunga smiles at kion's thoughts Bunga: well hey. why don't i tell you right now? Jasiri: i guess we have some time. Tukio: i'm down. Bunga: kay then. it all started, when i was younger. Bunga starts flashbacking about him meeting timon and pumbaa Bunga: i never met my parents, but i was pretty good at taking care of myself. and that's when i heard timon and pumbaa walk by Timon: i'm tellin you pumbaa. this is the year. the utamu grubs will be ours. Pumbaa: that's what you say every year timon. and every time we arrive at that big tree, you say that we should wait till next year. Bunga: they seemed really nice. pumbaa was pretty smelly, but nothing i haven't seen before. i knew we'd get along. Baby bunga wraps his arm around pumbaa's leg Timon: beat it kid. me and pumbaa have grubs to find. Baby bunga: grubs! grubs! Pumbaa: aw timon, he's so adorable. can we keep him? Timon: keep him? are you nuts pumbaa? we already raised a lion, remember? Baby bunga comes back with some grubs in his hands Timon: on second thought, he could be of use to us. Bunga: so then timon told me to help them find the best grubs in the pride lands. the title of the episode says the name itself. Scene cuts to timon, pumbaa, and baby bunga arriving at the utamu tree Timon: alright little guy. now up this tree live the tastiest grubs in the pride lands. utamu. Baby bunga: utamu? Timon: yep. you think you can go up there and get them? Baby bunga nods and climbs up Timon: wow. this kid sure can climb. Pumbaa: well i've got one thing to say in mind. he's bunga. Baby bunga jumps down with the utmau Baby bunga: bunga, bunga, bunga! Timon: he actually got them! Pumbaa: so now can we keep him timon? Timon: no questioning it pumbaa. this kid got us the tastiest grubs in the pride lands. heck, maybe even in all of africa. bunga, we're gonna get along just fine. Baby bunga smiles and the flashback ends Bunga: and that's, basically it. whenever i see the golden larve, i know it's a sign. and i never miss my chance to get the utamu. Jasiri: wow bunga. for you, that's really touhing. Kion: tell me about it. Tukio: i can see the tree you were talking about. Bunga: huh? Tukio: over there, see? Tukio points to the cliff the utamu tree is at Kion: that deffinatly looks like it. Bunga: you've got some keen eye tukio. let's roll! Bunga runs off and the others follow Scene cuts to kion and the others arriving at the utamu tree Bunga: this is it guys. it's time for another year of the utamu. Kion: so this is where the utamu are. weird place for them to live. Bunga: i know, right? but i'm not one to judge. Tukio investigates the tree Tukio: it looks pretty old bunga. by my cauculations if you jump on it, it'll break before you get to the utamu. Jasiri: he's got a point bunga. if only we were lighter. or if we could fly. Tukio: i'll go up. Kion: you will? Tukio: sure. i mean, i'm lighter then all of you, so i'm most likely to get the utamu down. of course with only seconds to spare, but i'll take what i can get. Kion walks over to tukio Kion: are you sure about this tukio? i mean, you're still just a pup. Tukio: trust me kion. i had lots of training in the out lands. Tukio starts climbing the tree and mzingo is seen spying on them Mzingo: time for tukio to meet his match. Mzingo activaits his speed watch Mzingo: time to dive in. The tree starts creeking and tukio gets the utamu Tukio: got it. Tukio jumps down just as the tree breaks Kion: wow. you weren't kidding. Tukio hands bunga the utamu Bunga: alright utamu, come to pappa. Jasiri: nice timing tukio. Tukio: thanks jasiri. i've always been the most acrobatic out of my brothers. Mzingo swoops down at tukio who senses it and backflips away Kion: what was that? Mzingo: miss me lion guard? Kion: not really. Mzingo: oh, whatever. i'm here for the jackal. Tukio: pssh. like i'm goin with you. i'm not exactly the evil type. Mzingo presses a button which makes tukio's ground move up sending him flying Kion and bunga: tukio! Tukio regains his balance and jumps from rock's and tree branches Kion: impressive. Bunga: totally. Tukio keeps jumping until he reaches the smaller rock section Mzingo: ha! try getting down those brat. Tukio: i don't have to. Tukio starts running on the wall Kion: whoa. Bunga: awesome. Jasiri: wow. Tukio jumps off of the wall and then swings on a tree branch leading to him landing on a ledge Jasiri: i've seen athletic skills before, but i've never seen stuff like that. Kion: no kidding. kick his but tukio! Bunga: yeah, whop him! Mzingo: your skills are impressive for your age. but with this speed collar tukio gave me, you can't touch me. Mzingo charges at tukio only for tukio to backflip kicking mzingo in the jaw and sending him flying Tukio: you sure about that? Mzingo regains his balance Tukio: i've been training for quite some time before i moved to the pride lands mzingo. take a hint. Mzingo: good thing he also implimented this. Mzingo presses a button that clones himself five fold Tukio: a cloning mechanic? that's pretty advanced. Mzingo: try countering this! Mzingo and his clones charge at tukio only for a cloaked figure to come out and knock them back Tukio: wait, what!? The cloaked figure looks at tukio Mzingo and his clones get up Mzingo: your useage of unexpected reinforcment is impressive. but not impressive enough to stop me entirely. The cloaked figure signals tukio to join him in battle and tukio nods Mzingo and his clones charge at tukio and the clone figure who defeat all of them and then tukio grabs the real mzingo defeating the clones Mzingo: but how? Tukio: ask dogo this mzingo. did he know that would happen? Tukio let's go of mzingo and kicks him off and then lands on the floor and looks at the cloaked figure Tukio: thanks for the help. do you have a name by any chance? The cloaked figure nods her head yes Figure: yes. it's classified however. Tukio: oh. you're a girl. Figure: one of the strong ones, yeah. Tukio: well anyway, thanks for the help. Figure: you're welcome. see you around. Tukio: yeah. maybe. The figure vanishes into thin air and tukio jumps down to the others Kion: hey tukio, who was that up there? Tukio: that's what i'd like to know. Bunga walks over to tukio Bunga: that was honestly pretty impressive tukio. Tukio: heh heh. thanks. not my best work. Bunga gives tukio a friendly punch Bunga: well it was awesome in my book. Kion: cmon guys. let's head home. Jasiri: i'm getting tired anyway. and hungry. Kion and his friends walk off Bunga: hold up. one of my utamu's missing. Tukio lets out a small burp and bunga looks at him Bunga: wow. you're good. Tukio: hey dude. i'm still a jackal. Scene cuts to dogo and mzingo in the out lands in dogo's new lair Mzingo: and so i would've brought him here, but he was just to powerful. and quite smart if i may add. Dogo realizes the situation and sees tukio as more of a threat Dogo: i see. tukio's stronger than i thought. if i wish to kill him, then i'll need to outsmart him. and with his intelligence alone, he could become our biggest threat. even more so than kion. Mzingo: well yes dogo, i understand that. but he would've lost if it weren't for some kid in a cloak that came to help him. Dogo: kid in a cloak you say? i stopped wearing that deaded cloak two weeks ago. it's very interestisting indeed. Mzingo: what do you wish to do now master dogo? Dogo walks over to mzingo Dogo: we need more minions. and i have just the ones in mind. Mzingo: and who is that master dogo? Dogo: go get your hyena friends, janja and what their names are. i shall train them and make them into powerful warriors. and remember this mzingo. i want to see tukio's blood. always have, and always will. Mzingo: but dogo. he's your brother. Dogo: so what? i'm planning on ending him anyway. i believe you already know that. Mzingo: well yes, but doesn't it seem a little cruel? Dogo: mzingo. what color is my heart? Mzingo activaits his scanner and aims it at tukio's body Mzingo: i don't see a heart master dogo. Dogo: precisely. i don't care what happens to tukio, if he's my brother or not. i'm just acting this out a bit with my parents so they don't disown me. i still need the perfect moment to double cross them. and once i defeat that insolent lion guard, i'll take over the pride lands. Mzingo: why exactly do you wish to do so anyway? Dogo: simple mzingo. i have some of scar's soul in me, and some of only the most evil mixture you can imagine. combine that, and the pride lands are mine. Mzingo: i suppose that makes sense. Dogo: of course it does. now go get janja. Mzingo: yes master dogo. Mzingo flies off Dogo: and as soon as i get janja on my side, the pride lands is done for. it will be mine. Dogo walks over to his communicator and reveales a glowing orb with tukio and a female jackal's faces inside of it Dogo: all mine. Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan